


Chubby Bunny

by Digthatgirl



Series: Chubby Bunny [1]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digthatgirl/pseuds/Digthatgirl
Summary: A Looney Tunes weight gain story. FA Bugs, fat Lola. Co-written from an RP with Squishlover42.  Originally posted on DeviantArt on 26/08/16.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Lola Bunny
Series: Chubby Bunny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608622
Kudos: 3





	Chubby Bunny

Bugs Bunny was on his way to visit his girlfriend Lola after the latter spent a month on a deluxe toon cruise line. While the female bunny wasn't as zany as most toons tend to be, she still had the confidence that she'd fit in, and now it was time for Bugs to ask her if that ended up holding true.

Bugs had agreed to meet Lola at the dock when the boat came in and was making his way down to the harbour. He was steadfast in getting down there on time, only stopping to buy her a box of chocolates and some flowers.

Lola had arrived shortly after Bugs got there; and as if to mock the rabbit, Lola ended up being the last one to get off. Bugs stumbled through the crowd of people surrounding the boat, desperately trying to get to the platform to meet his beloved. Finally he pushed his way to the front and came face to face with Lola.

"Hey Bugs!" Lola called out after the two first saw each other. As Lola got closer to Bugs, the latter could immediately see a difference about her; what was once a trim, toned waistline has turned into a small but definitely noticeable gut, bouncing ever so slightly as she walked and curving over the waistband of her trademark short shorts.

"L- Lola!" Bugs was quite surprised at his girlfriend's gain, she was normally so conscious about her health. Whilst her new weight came as a shock it certainly wasn't unwelcome, as she enveloped him in a hug her breasts and belly pushed against him, feeling soft and warm on his fur.

"Oh my gosh, I have to tell you everything that happened back there," Lola quickly explained. "I had such a great time; you really should have been there!" Bugs could only nod dumbly in response as Lola talked, his mind completely focused on her new, jiggling assets.

"So, what did I miss while I was gone?" Lola asked innocently, stretching her back after letting Bugs go. It took Bugs a fraction too long to realise it was his turn to speak. He smiled guiltily, "Sorry Lola. I'm, uh, just so happy to see you again after so long." Having made up his excuse he carried on, "Not much has happened with me since you've left. Daffy on the other hand broke a restaurant window and has to work as a bus boy to pay it off." Bugs chuckled.

Lola giggled. "That's so him." She then clasped her hands together. "So can we go get some dessert or something? I'm seriously starving." "Sure, some food sounds great. Plus if we go to Daffy's restaurant we can watch him working." Bugs smiled cheekily, "For a duck he really isn't any good with water; last week he tipped his bucket over twice and hit a very esteemed food critic in the face with a mop." "Of course that's why you'd want to go there," Lola shrugged, rolling her eyes with a smile.

The two bunnies arrived at Daffy's workplace and got a slice of carrot cake each. Unfortunately for Bugs Daffy wasn't working when they arrived, it seemed as though he'd snuck off for an undeserved break. However it did mean he could talk to Lola without distraction. "So, how's your food?"

As soon as Bugs asked Lola his question, Lola had already finished the slice and was in the middle of wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Sorry, what was that?" she asked. "I, uh..." Bugs was astonished at how quickly Lola had eaten her cake. Not wanting her to feel bad for eating so fast he changed the question, "I'm not feeling so hungry, can you finish my slice for me?"

"Sure thing!" After eating the second slice just as quickly as her first, Lola unexpectedly let out a hiccup, startling her. "Oof... guess that second slice didn't go down so easy," she said, chuckling slightly as she lightly tapped her chest with her fist.  
Bugs watched Lola completely hypnotised. Time seemed to slow down for him as Lola thumped her chest, her larger bosom and belly jiggled alluringly. He almost drooled at the sight of her flesh straining to break free of her tank top.

Another hiccup from Lola's mouth brought Bugs back to reality, as Lola covered her mouth with both hands, both eyes goofily crossed together. Forming a devilish plan Bugs smiled at his gooey girlfriend, "Hey Lola, do you want me to get you something to drink? Maybe that'll stop your hiccups."

"Sure, okay," Lola replied before another hiccup practically made her jump off her seat. Bugs quickly heralded a waiter and while Lola was trying to control her hiccups he ordered an extra-large pitcher of cola. 'Maybe with all that soda inside her she'll get bigger!' "Cola?" Lola asked, confused. "Wouldn't that just make them worse?"

Bugs stammered out an excuse as the waiter set down a glass and the enormous pitcher. "It's uh, err... flavoured, yeah, cola flavoured water, no bubbles. They started selling it while you were away." He smiled at her in an attempt to look sincere. Lola put a finger to her lip and eventually shrugged. "Well, okay."

Bugs smiled, letting out the breath he realised he was holding. "Here I'll pour you a glass." While Lola continued to hiccup he filled her glass almost to the rim with soda. "There you go Lola." "Thanks, Bugs." And with that, Lola quickly chugged the contents of the glass until it was completely empty. The bunny, still clueless as ever, simply ended up hiccupping again. "Darn it." "Maybe another glass will help." Bugs quickly refilled Lola's glass and nudged it towards her. "Bottoms up!"

As Lola kept drinking glass to next glass, a familiar "Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo!" was heard exiting the kitchen. It was none other than Daffy Duck himself, who was being chased by the head chef; strangely, Daffy was holding a bucket of water in one hand and a bar of soap with the other. Naturally, after the bucket fell to the floor, Daffy slipped on the resulting puddle and the soap bar slipped out of Daffy's other hand, landing in Lola's glass just as she was taking another sip.

Miraculously, Lola somehow didn't notice the difference and chugged her glass like the last, whole soap bar and all. Bugs's eyes widened at the turn of events. He'd have to thank Daffy for throwing the soap into Lola's glass, that'd be sure to bloat her up. He snuck a quick glance at her belly and was delighted to see it was large and sloshing in her lap. Luckily Lola was so focused on stopping her hiccups that she hadn't noticed. Bugs proceeded to grab the pitcher and refill Lola's glass, something he would not get tired of doing.

Unexpectedly though, when Bugs returned he saw a swarm of bubbles surrounding Lola, who had a confused look on her face. "Where the heck are these bubbles coming from?" she asked before a loud, husky hiccup gave Bugs the answer; bubbles were now flying out of Lola's mouth, but she was none the wiser about where they were emerging from. Despite how much Bugs loved Lola's new girth he knew if she carried on drinking she'd figure out where the bubbles were coming from.

Quickly placing the glass of cola on another table he smiled at her sheepishly, "Sorry Lola, we're all out of water. Daffy took the last of it to make the bubbles with." He attempted to sound sincere, Daffy was always coming up with hair brained ideas, why not bubbles?

"We could always take a walk down the beach, the sea air is meant to be good for hiccups." "The sea air?" Lola asked, curious. "Bugs, is there not something you're-" Before Lola could finish, Bugs whisked her out of the restaurant and towards the beach.  
As Bugs led Lola away from the restaurant he was relieved to find the bubbles were dying down. He wasn't in the clear yet though as Lola was now much noticeably bigger, her belly was vastly bloated. Any minute she was bound to notice.

When they finally arrived at the beach, Lola was surprised to find that she was starting to get winded out. "Oof! Wow, it's weird, but... I think I'm starting to get tired. That usually never happens!" Her right arm was reaching towards her stomach. Panicking Bugs grabbed Lola's hand before it reached her gut. "How about a walk along the shoreline? You'll be able to smell the salt air a lot better there." Without waiting for a response he dragged her across the sand.

While Lola was certainly clueless at times, she was no idiot and could see through Bugs' shenanigans better than anyone. It was finally time she speak up about his weird behaviour. "Okay, talk," she said. "You're hiding something and I wanna know what's up. So tell me... What's Up, Doc?"

Realising he couldn't keep up the charade any longer Bugs took a deep breath. "The thing is, while you were gone you kinda... put on weight. I took things too far at the restaurant and tried to take you away so you wouldn't notice. I'm sorry Lola." Bugs looked down at his feet, too ashamed to face his girlfriend.

"Put on...?" Lola then looked down as her eyes immediately widened. "What?" She then poked her stomach curiously, watching her finger sink in. Lola cringed a bit at the sight of it. Bugs attempted to calm her down, "Lola, you may be bigger but you're still just as beautiful as you were before." Mumbling a little he turned away, "Maybe even more beautiful..."

Lola tilted her head, totally confused. "Really?" Blushing Bugs replied, "Yeah, really. You're soft and curvy and there's so much more of you to love. I love you Lola." "I love you too, Bugs," Lola replied with a faint smile. Just as she was going to lean in to kiss her boyfriend, the bunny suddenly let loose another hiccup, this time noticing the lone bubble that came out of her. "Did that just come out of...?" she said, eyes widened as she looked down.

Stuttering Bugs started to back away, "Well, er, it's getting late, so I'll, er, see you later I guess, he he..." Lola stood there, completely stunned as Bugs high-tailed it out of there before Lola could say anything else. "What the...?" she asked herself, looking down just as another familiar face approached the bunny.

A passing ice cream truck played a jaunty tune Lola couldn't quite place, not unlike an outro in a kid's cartoon. The familiar figure, Porky, came up to her, "That's all folks, uh, folk!"


End file.
